Roses are Red, Butterflies are Blue
by Kurama-obsessedXD
Summary: What happens when Kurama finds that one of his old partners is at the Dark Tournament? And finds out she's one of the most powerful and hated beings in Demon World? OCxKurama -Old story is old, feel free to make fun of this, as i do now-
1. The Dark Tournment

**Chapter 1:**

"Tickets! Front row tickets here! Get 'em while you can! Would you like a deal on the best seats in the house, m'am?" a small green man asked me. "Baka, do you realize who you're talking to?" I asked as I turned to glare at him from under the hood of my cape. "I'm sorry m'am. I didn't recognize you m'am. It's good to have you with us ma'am. Sorry to bother you m'am." The petrified demon yelled as he ran. "That was fun." I laughed to myself as I turned to go to my seat, "I love doing that. Scaring dumb demons who don't know any better. Ha!"

I walked into the "Honored Guest" box; I was the only one there, as I expected to be since I was early. I took off my dark hunters green cape to reveal my black and blood red halter shirt with black hang-off sleeves, black leather pants and high-heeled black leather boots. As I took my seat, I looked out the window in front of me to see which side of the Arena I was on. As I did, I saw my face in the reflection. The face that I hadn't seen for more than 500 years.

I saw my four black stripes (two on each cheek). I saw my shoulder-length, dirty-blonde, rock star-like hair. I saw my tan skin. I saw my ears perched on top of my head as they turned to listen for any surprise attacks. I looked into my sea-blue tiger-eyes. I saw the four stripes on the upper parts of each arm. I saw the little ruby-winged, butterfly necklace that he gave me. Then I remembered the night he gave it to me…….

_It was the night of the new moon, the perfect night for the heist. "You ready, Kochou-chan?" the handsome youko next to me asked. "Of course I'm ready; I wouldn't be here tonight if I wasn't." I replied. "True." He chuckled as he flashed a rare, beautiful smile, "Go and get those jewels." "Yes, Kitsune-san." I saluted teasingly as I got away before he could whap me upside the head. _'He REALLY doesn't like to be called that, but that's the whole reason why I call Kurama that. And because I'm the only one who he's never tried to kill for it.'_ I laughed to myself._

_I crept through the bushes that surrounded the castle. Kuronue, Kurama, Muroko, and I were in London, England that night, and we were going to steal some of the Royal Crown Jewels. "Alright. You both know the rules." "Yes, Kurama-sama, we know." Commented Muroko with his strong, deep voice through the walkie-talkies that we used to communicate to each other with. This was the final heist before Kurama and Kuronue would choose who would replace Yomi. Out of all the demons, it was down to me and Muroko. It was the night that would define our lives, or at least Muroko's._

_Muroko and I would both enter at the same time but through different entrances to see who would get to the jewels first and who ever got there first could take whatever they wanted and give it to either Kurama or Kuronue (depending on who we started with). I knew exactly what I wanted to get Kurama. It was a small little ruby-winged butterfly on a silver chain. The most secure thing in the there but it would mean so much to me if I could get it to Kurama. _

_As I crept around to the entrance I was to go through, I spotted a guard and froze. He passed by without a word, his walkie-talkie sounding like it had a fuse and was about to explode. I silently stepped up to the door. It was an easy enough lock to pick, since my claws sliced through the three bolts like they were butter. I was soon inside the vault. I was surprised at how easy this was as I checked for alarms around the door and on the floor. And guess who came in and almost tripped them off? "I thought I would beat you this time, Kochou." Muroko griped, "Well you can't win them all, Muroko, and I'm going to claim my prize." I carefully walked across the floor as I approached the safe where the necklace was. It was a simple safe with no extra wiring on the outside. Still I didn't have my prize yet. I got around all of the wiring on the inside and carefully lifted the necklace out. It was beautiful. Then I had a wonderful idea. I decided to put something back in the safe so that the humans would have something to remember this night by._

_After I got the necklace out, I carefully made my way back to the exit. Then I decided to scare the crap out of everyone by saying into the mike, "Now I'll have my fun with the humans. BAIL OUT!" I shouted as I purposefully tripped the most obvious alarm by opening the door again." WHAT THE #$ DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KOCHOU!" "YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED!" Kurama and Kuronue shouted back. "They can't kill what they can't find." I said as I calmly jogged out the door where Kurama was. I started to grow my wings so that we could bail. "I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WHEN WE GET BACK FOR PULLING THAT LITTLE STUNT BACK THERE!" Kurama yelled into my ear as I took off with him on my back. "HEY! At least I warned everyone before I did it and it was SOO boring." I scolded Kurama. "Fine, I would have done the same thing if I were you." He sighed as if he regretted admitting it. "And look what I got for you Kitsune-san." I smiled as I handed him the necklace. Silence. I tuned my head to look at him. He looked, shocked. "Why the hell did you get this when you could have had all that other stuff?" "First, because it was actually a challenge." I smiled at him, "and second, I wanted to leave a little ….'surprise' for the humans to find." I giggled. "Well," Kurama stated, "I think I agree with Kuronue on this one, you've got the job Kochou-chan." "Are you serious! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I was so overwhelmed with excitement I was doing flips the whole way back. As we reached our destination, and as soon as his feet were on the ground, I tackled Kurama with a hug of gratitude. Then, as I saw Kuronue and Muroko come out of the bushes, I tackled Kuronue with his own hug. "OK enough with all of the mushy stuff, we have to get back before the sun rises." Kuronue announced. _

_As we walked to the hideout, I noticed that it was quiet. Way too quiet. I looked at Kurama and Kuronue, they had noticed it too. Then Kuronue covered my eyes as I reached for the door handle. "Very funny koumori-san. Now get your hands off so I can open the…" "SURPRISE!" shouted a bunch of demons I hardly knew, "What the hell is going on here!" I asked in confusion. "Don't tell me you forgot your own BIRTHDAY!" Muroko exclaimed. "And you saved me some trouble back there. Ureshi tanjōbi, Kochou-chan." Kurama said as he fastened the necklace around my neck. "Kurama! Thank you so much!" I cried as I gave him another hug. I wish I could have told him then and there the entire truth. Who I really was. Why I did so many horrible things. I wish I had another chance to tell him …………… _

"Miodreth Avonii! How are you! I'm so happy to see you again! It's been so long! Ogre, fetch me some squid from the concession stand!" "Yes Koemna-sama," sighed the blue creature as he turned to go. "It's good to see you too Koemna. I'm doing fine. How is your father?" I gasped to the little toddler-like boy, who was hugging me so hard I could barley breathe. "He still hasn't forgiven you for stealing his pendant even though you returned it." "Well, I guess I wouldn't forgive me if I was him either." I smiled as the boy let go of his Death Hug. "Speaking of your father, where is he?" I questioned. "He's taking a vacation and he left me in charge of the Reikai. As usual." I must have been giving him a weird look because Koemna asked, "Why do you look so surprised? It's not like I'm not qualified for the job, is it? Or do you think that I shouldn't be running the Spirit World?" I chuckled, "No, it's just the fact that your father took a vacation the week my banishment was up. Anyways, do you know who got the guest team this year? I haven't had a chance to find out which teams are fighting this year." I asked as I looked down into the arena below me. "Well to answer your question, I don't know. Since father left the team was up for grabs and Spirit World has made quite a profit from the bids. My team is Team Urameshi. A talented group." Koemna smiled up at me. "Where IS that darn Ogre with my squid?" "Right here Master Koemna. Hello to you Mistress Avonii. How are you?" the ogre said to me as he handed Koemna his squid-on-a-stick. "I'm doing fine Jorge. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mio?" I answered as I turned to Koemna,"Since when did you start liking squid, Koemna? As a matter of fact, when did you start liking human food at all? Never mind. The first fight is about to start." I said as I looked out the window down into the arena.

"HERE'S A TEAM FOR THE SECOND YEAR IN A ROW! TEAM UREMESHI!" I heard Kato announce to the crowd. "GO HOME YOU FILTHY HUMANS!""YOU TRAITORS! YOU DISGRACES TO THE MAKAI!" I heard the crowed shout to the team as I turned to Koemna,"You have HUMANS on your team! Why in the Makai would a team have humans! Koemna are you sure you have this team? If you say no I will believe you without question, but if you say yes, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Sadly, yes, that is my team this year. And the same guest team from the Dark Tournament last year. But one of the humans, the one who the team is named for, is extremely powerful and has been Genkei's apprentice for sometime now." Koemna replied "Mio? Mio! MIO! Daijobu!" "Estoy bien." I replied as I picked myself up from the floor where I had fainted.

"What did you just say?" Koemna questioned. "I said 'I'm fine' in Spanish. I had to learn SOMETHING while I was banished." "True." He replied. "Anyways, about my team. Yusuke Urameshi, the human the team is named for, unexpectedly died a couple years ago and became our new Spirit Detective, with the help of my assistant, Boton. You remember her don't you?"

"Of course I remember Boton. The blue-haired girl you got the hotts for, right?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes the blue-haired girl I……hey." Koemna replied as I tried to suppress my giggles. "You still act like your in high school you know that Mio?"

"'Those who act young, stay young'. And I can't help it. Plus, it gives me an advantage when I'm fighting. My opponents think that they're fighting a demon that's immature and inexperienced, not one who's over a thousand years old." I scolded Koemna as I turned to watch the first fight.

"Anyways, the shorter red-head is Kurama. Apparently, he took over a human embryo before it developed a proper soul." "Run that by me one more time, Koemna." I said in disbelief, there was just no way. Could it be him?

"He took over a human…"

"Not that part. The part about his name. I could have sworn you just said Kurama, but that's not possible." I laughed at myself.

"I did say Kurama and it is entirely possible, Miodreth. I thought you knew that. Or is it something else? You just got this weird look in your eye that I've never seen before." Koemna asked more out of curiosity than of worry. "Was he a Youko thief?" I asked intensely. "Yes he was, but why do you want to know?"

"I'll tell you about it later, Koemna. But first I have some unfinished business to take care of." I said as I grabbed my cape and ran down to the exit where the teams came out of the Arena.

- 4 -- 4 -


	2. Finding Kocho

**Chapter 2:**

I watched the fight from the exit and stayed there until the team came out. When I double checked to make sure that all of them had survived, I talked to them. "Very good Yusuke Urameshi. Statistics didn't think you would survive. Personally, I didn't think it was a fair fight but then I watched you. You're very good, I'll give you that much."

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke inquired getting into a fighting stance. "You'll find out, dear boy, but for now you just need to know that you can trust me. All of you can trust me. I already know Kurama does." I said as I winked at Kurama from under the hood of my cape.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kurama questioned me.

"First of all, Kurama, I came to congratulate Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and you on a good fight. And second, I was sick of being disguised as a human. So I came down here." I drew back my hood to show my face.

"You didn't answer my first question, who are you?" Kurama questioned. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I should tell you my name shouldn't I?" I teased.

Kurama was starting to look annoyed along with everyone else there. "Mi nombre es Miodreth Avonii. También me llaman Kochou-chan." I said.

"What the hell does that mean to us! We don't speak no friggin Spanish!" Yusuke shouted at me. "Well then I guess you should learn, but you would need to go to school for that." I smiled.

"Just give the monkeys their bananas already and tell them what you said." Hiei stated. "HEY! I didn't say any thing!" Kuwabara shouted to the shorter demon. "You still want to know what she said, don't you?" he said to the tall red-headed human. "You just wait until I get you in the ring shorty! I'll kick your ass!"

I decided to interrupt the conversation by saying, "When you get an 'A+' on a test smart one." That seemed to work since they both were silent. "Translation: My name is Miodreth Avonii." Both demons seemed shocked to hear my name as I bowed politely. "What? It's not like I said I was going to kill you or anything."

"Why should we trust you after what you did? You know Koemna will have you killed if he finds out you're here." Hiei seethed.

"Well FYI, Hiei, Koemna knows I'm here. And the reason why you should trust me is because I'm his bodyguard. I did horrible things, yes, and despite what you think, I already regret the day I was born. I regret almost every day of my life." I said.

"Why do you say almost? Uhh….. Miss. Avonii was it?" Kuwabara asked almost seeming to care.

"Because of one person, Kuwabara. One person who showed me what it was to be a friend. He showed me what it was like to be a part of a family. I regret never telling him who I really was, or telling him how much I loved him. But now I have a second chance. And I'm not going to blow it this time." I turned away; tears were welling up in my eyes.

"There's only one problem with that, Miss. Avonii…." Hiei announced

"What? That a full blooded demon can't love? Well news flash, gamba, I'm not a full blooded demon. I have the immune system and the heart of a human. I also grow like and have the wings of a griffin. And that is what kept me alive all these years." I yelled at the shrimp.

After I took a deep breath and cooled off I said, "Fill the humans in on my species, and my story, Koemna, they have these confused looks on their faces. And take Hiei with you, I need to talk to Kurama. Alone, please."

"Alright boys, you heard what the lady said, let's hop to it!" Koemna said as Yusuke jumped about 5 feet off the ground. "WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!" he shouted as Koemna took the humans and Hiei away.

"Kurama you know me by another name. And you're most likely going to try to kill me once I show you this, but, I have to." I said as I reached into my pocket. "Now let me explain before you say or do anything you will regret." I pulled out the necklace I had taken off earlier.

"How did you get it off of her! Why would you take it off her!" I could hear in Kurama's voice that he was trying to control his anger as I put the necklace back on.

"Kurama I wanted to tell you, but I could never summon enough guts to tell you who I really was and you never asked me what my real name was. You didn't always notice what was right in front of you, Kitsune-san." I said as I 'wiped' my stripes off of my face and looked into Kurama's eyes.

I could see that he recognized me without my stripes as he said, "They told me you were dead. Kochou-chan, they told me you were dead."

"And technically I was dead for a few minutes but they didn't want to tell you I was alive. So they held me prisoner for a few years and they were going to ransom me to King Emna and I couldn't have that, now could I? So, I escaped dressed as a bounty hunter. I tried to find you but I never could. Then I went back and killed them all because I was pissed off, and I found out that they were the same band of bounty hunters who killed my family and my people. A few weeks later, I was so depressed that I turned myself in, became friends with Koemna and became his protector. Then I stole one of King Emna's pendants because it was pretty and I never thought that he would miss it but turns out it was his favorite. I returned it to him but he still banished me to 15 years in the Ningenkai and yesterday was my last day and so, here I am talking to you." I explained.

"Wow, I knew Kurama and Hiei had some nutty contacts, but this one beats them all." I overheard Kuwabara snicker to Yusuke as they walked back. "I HEARD THAT!" I said as I whapped him upside the head." "WHY YOU LITTLE…" "Bring it on Kuwa-chan." I glared at the human as he came in for the punch. I just stepped to my left a little and lifted my right knee, avoiding his punch. "Every man's weakness" I chuckled in Kuwabara's ear as he went down, hands between his legs. "Not fair." I heard him whimper.

"Mio, how did you know everyone's names when Yusuke and Kurama's were the only one's I told you?" Koemna asked. I pulled out a pamphlet from a pocket in my pants and showed it to Koemna, "Pictures next to the name of every fighter. It also has a little bit of background on them too, which is how I knew so much about ya'll. I grabbed it on my way down." I said, making my Texan accent bigger than it actually was.

"Oh. That makes sense."

Kurama still had the shocked look on his face. "How could you be Kochou-chan? That's not the kind of person she was. She would never do any of those things unless she had a good reason to. She would not, could not, kill an innocent soul."

"Because I'm not the one who actually did all of it. You see it's not common knowledge that at one time an insane demon learned to take over the bodies of the weak-minded and minds of humans, just like Hiei's third eye, and do horrible things with them. I was his last victim. I could have destroyed him earlier, but I had just learned telepathy and my mind was mush. And it stayed that way for a long time, almost two hundred years. That's when he got me and began his reign of terror in my name. When I finally came out of my coma state, it was too late. He had killed hundreds of billions of innocent demons, humans, and children. And some that weren't so innocent. So I destroyed him and was left with his consequences. I was shunned by all who knew my name. Tossed out in the streets and left to die. And that was how I met you andKuronue. You know the rest of the story, Kurama," I smiled at Kurama, "and I'm so glad that I got a second chance. To tell you my side of the story and now, I just hope that you'll believe me. Do you believe me?"

"Why should he believe you? You lied to him the entire time you knew him. And from my understanding, you're the reason why he almost died and had to start all over as a ningen baby. So tell me Miodreth Avonii why should he believe you?" Hiei inquired. "Callete gamba! This is none of your concern and I asked Kurama. Not you and not anyone else!" I steamed him.

"Then why don't you answer his question, Miss. Avonii?" I turned to Kurama in shock. Why didn't he believe me?

"I have my reasons." I said to him. "And I've never lied to you Kitsune. I am Kochou-chan. The girl Kuronue brought to you one random day. The girl you taught to be a thief like you."

"Why should we believe that you're really this Kochou-chan? How do we know that you're not an imposter from another team trying to find all of our weaknesses so that you can kill us when you fight us? Prove to us that you're really her, and then we might believe your sob story." Yusuke questioned. "The only person here who can determine that is Kurama. And since he doesn't seem to believe me either, he will decide what the test will be to make you guys shut-up." I was so mad, but I tried to keep my temper.

"Sing the song." Kurama said. "Nani?" everyone, even I, looked at him surprised. "That is the test. If you sing the song, I will believe that you are Kochou-chan."

"Which song, Kurama? The one you calmed the storm with, or another one?" I inquired; I wanted to make sure I was thinking about the right one. "The song." This time he looked into my eyes.

"Fine, then. I know which one you're talking about."

So I started to sing:

"Aisheterru Kochou-chan

Why won't you go to sleep?

Aisheterru Kochou-chan

When your dreams are sweet?

Aisheterru Kochou-chan

When you fly so high.

Oh my,

Aisheterru,

Kochou-chan."

"Now do you believe me Kurama?" "What do you think? Kochou-chan." he said as he picked me up and spun me around in a hug. "You've never done that before, Kurama. Now I'm going to have to ask you to take a test to see if you're who you say you are!" I laughed.


	3. Mio vs Hiei

**Chapter 3:**

"Where's Kuronue? I want to say hi to him too! I missed him while I was gone. Come on, Kurama! Where's Kuronue? Where's my brother?" I saw this sad expression appear on Kurama's face as he set me down, "Where is he, Kurama?"

"He died, Kochou. A long time ago." Kurama looked at the ground as he said it. I drew my breath. "No. Not Kuronue. Not my big brother." I whispered as I sank to my knees in shock. Kurama tried to explian what happened. "There was nothing you, or I, could have done to prevent it. The string on his necklace broke and when he tried to get it back, he was attacked and killed. Believe me. If I could change what happened I would have done it a long time ago."

"Miodreth, I thought you said you had no other siblings?" Koemna questioned. "I don't have any blood siblings. But Kuronue was like the big brother I never had. I loved Kuronue like a brother." I whispered into Kurama's shoulder, "I can't believe he's really gone."

"YUSUKE URAMESHI! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T COME BACK AND FIGHT AGAIN THIS YEAR, YOU BIG OAF!" screamed this brunette, human girl at Yusuke. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!" "I had to. I'm on the guest team again this year and you know what happens if I refuse to be on the guest team." Yusuke tried to explain to the girl. Lieing through his teeth. I got an idea to make her shut-up, she was making my headache worse than it already was. I got up from the ground so that I could meet the girl 'properly'. "Kurama. What is that girl's name? The one who's yelling at Yusuke."

"Her name is Keiko. She's Yusuke's girlfriend. Why? You look like you got one of your 'ideas.'" Kurama replied. "That's because I do, and I plan on getting her to stop yelling. It's giving me a headache." I explained as I walked up to Keiko, making my stripes reappear as I walked. "Hello there," I smiled cheerfully, "You must be Keiko! Yusuke has said so much about you. I'm so glad to finnaly meet you!" I said almost too cheerfully. "Who are you? And what did Yusuke say about me?" Keiko asked suspiciously as she glared at Yusuke. "Oh, he's just gone on and on about how beautiful you are, and how he missed you, and how much he liked you, and all of this other crap. But, I am so glad you're here. Maybe he'll finally shut-up and focus!" I could see Yusuke looking a little dumbfounded as Keiko asked, "Is that true Yusuke?" He quickly regained his composure as he nervously said, "Of course, Keiko, why wouldn't it be? Heh heh." "Fine then." She turned her attention back to me."You didn't answer my first question: Who are you?"

"Miodreth Avonii, at your service." She looked almost shocked. "You know who I am?" I asked, puzzled. Very few humans know who I am. And most of them are considered crazy, old, or they're dead. So, needless to say, I was surprised that this young, sane girl knew who I was. "I know who you are. I did a reasearch paper on you once, for my Myths and Leagends class. But I though you died over 400 years ago."

"400 years ago I went missing, yes, but I didn't die. What you don't know is that about 50 years later, I met this guy right here and he taught me how to do his job." I smiled as I poked Kurama. "You were a good student. You learned things very quickly and you were always eager to learn something new." Kurama said as I smiled. "Didn't you ever stop to think that maybe it was my teacher who hepled me to learn so fast?" I giggled, "Anyways, I got to be so good that Kurama made me his partner and we pulled off some of the greatest jobs in history. And we had fun doing them. Well, at least I did." "Eh, someone had to." Kurama smiled.

"Kurama, can I talk to you for a sec?" Yusuke asked. "Sure. I'll be right back, Kochou." Kurama told me. "O.k. just don't be gone too long." I called after the boys. Hiei and Kuwabara followed. I guessed they were having some sort of meeting.

After I got to know Keiko a little bit better, I heard Kurama shout, "NO WAY! THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" then he went back to murmering to the guys when he realized Keiko and I could hear him.

After a few more outbursts from Kurama, the boys came back to where Keiko and I were in a heated discussion about school uniforms (I was against them because I firmly believe that they take away a student's ability to express themselves in a unique manner). "Kochou, the guys want you to…" Kurama stumbled. "We want you to fight with us since we have an opening. So what do you say! Wanna join the team?" Kuwabara asked for Kurama. It was kinda scary the way he asked it, as he had gotten all up in my face."You don't have to Kochou. I tried to convince them that you probably wouldn't want to, it being your first day back in the Makai after 15 years." Kurama tried to explain. "As soon as you get out of my face, Kuwabara, I would love to. I wanted to fight alone this year, but I missed the sign ups. Now I'm glad I missed them because I would have had to fight you guys and miss out on an opportunity to make new friends. And find old ones." I smiled. Then I saw Kurama's face, he was not a very happy camper. "Let me guess, you don't want me to fight?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt, or worse. I don't want to lose you the way I did last time." Kurama said as he gently grabbed my shoulders. "Well you aren't going to lose me like last time. Besides, I don't have to worry about keeping a low profile around you now. I can use all of my powers to fight. Not just my awesome hand-to-hand combat skills, Kitsune. And I've been dying to try out a new skill that I learned." I smiled at Kurama as I grabbed his arms in return.

"By the way, when is our next fight?" I asked the guys. "Our next fight is tommorow at noon, but we'll have a practice fight later so that we can see how you fight." Yusuke responed. "Cool! Now I get to show-off!" I smiled as we walked toward where we were to practice. _'And I get to kick all their butts!' _I thought to myself. _'We'll just see about that.'_ Said a voice in my head. _'Don't worry, Hiei, I'll go easy on you.'_ I snickered. "What's so funny, Mio?" Koemna asked. "Nothing." I answered innocently. Hiei was trying to scare me by giving me a 'deat glare' but it just cracked me up even more. "Now you have to tell us, Kochou." Kurama stated.

"Hiei's just intimidated by me, that's all." I chuckled. "I get first dibs on you, Avonii. I want to kill you personally." Hiei seethed at me as he walked ahead of everyone. "Aww, did the widdle shwimpy get his feewings hurt?" I teased. "Um, Avonii-kun, you don't want him to get mad at you. He already wants to kill you as it is. And believe me, when he gets mad, he gets pissed off!" Yusuke warned me, "Good, I could use a nice challange. And please, call me Mio." I said stretching my arms over my head as we walked into the practice area.

I took off my cape and handed it to Kurama. "Will you hold this for me? This shouldn't take long." I said. "Be careful, Kochou. Don't underestimate Hiei, he's extreamly powerful when he wants to be." "More powerful than me?" I winked as I took my place. Hiei stood across from me trying to stare me down, again. "BEGIN!" shouted Koemna. In a flash Hiei was gone and appeared right behind me, so I just elbowed him in the stomache before he could do anything. He doubled over as I sped over to the other side.

"What's the matter Hiei? Can't stand the heat?" I said as I turned my hands into fire balls and went in for the punch. He saw me and doged my punch as it went into the ground making a huge hole where Hiei was supposed to be. He took his katana out and made it burst into flames. "That's what I should be asking you." he tried to go for my gut but I just let my claws slice his katana in two and take it off the handle.

"What the?" Hiei looked at the handle in his hand. "You mess with the tiger, and you get the claws." I said as I showed-off my now two-foot-long nails. "Now it's time for you to cool off." I said as I made a giant water ball appear between my hands as my claws disappeared. "You honestly think you can hit me with that?" Hiei smirked. "Not directly." I murmmered as I threw it at him. When he thought he doged it, it came right around and, with him completely off guard, hit him right in the back of his head. Knocked him unconcious too. "Oops. Didn't mean to hit him that hard." I said as I walked over to make sure Hiei wasn't dead. I stopped mid-way and asked, "Kitsune, could you check to make sure I didn't kill Hiei?"

"Don't bother. I'm not dead." I heard Hiei mumble, trying to get up. "You were smart asking Kurama to do what you were about to do. Now you're in deep trouble." Hiei had already taken off his bandana, revealing his third eye, and a black aura surrounded him. "Aww crap." I said as I smacked my forehead. "That's right. Surrender now before I unleash the dragon." "That's not what I was saying 'Aww crap' about baka."

"I didn't want to do this, but it will be worth the price of your head. I'll just use one arm, so that there will be something left to remember you by. TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, MIODRETH AVONII!" Hiei shouted through the roar of the dragon. His eyes were overly wide, and his shirt had burned off. It would have been hilarious, if he wasn't trying to kill me. "STOP! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME! DON'T MAKE ME FORCE YOU BACK!" I shouted at the black dragon that was staring me in the eyes. When it didn't move, I just put my hand on my hip, cocked an eyebrow, pointed in some random direction and said, "Now." The dragon turned around, went up into the sky and disappeared. "How? How did….How did you…" Hiei stumbled, stunned. "How did I make the dragon listen to me?" I finished for him as he nodded his head up and down. _'Simple. The creation listens to its creator.' _

"But I summoned it."

"You summonded it but you didn't create it. I did." I whispered into his ear. "Now give me your arm so that I can heal it properly."

Hiei lifted his arm, still in shock. I closed my eyes and grabbed his arm with both my hands so I could concentrate. A blue aura surrounded Hiei's arm as his burns healed. When that was finished I opened my eyes and let go of his arm as the light dimmed.

"You have earned my respect, Avonii-sama. I have to admit, I doubted that the legeands were true. I also thought they were exageratted but it turns out, they were true all along." Hiei admitted. "Well good for you. By the way, you might want to get your katana fixed before tommorow. And call me Mio." I smiled. I turned to see the humans in shock, "You…you…you beat Hiei." Kuwabara stammered. "Yeah. So?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara think Hiei and I can't be beat." Kurama explained. "Well now they know that I can kick both your butts whenever I want to." I teased. "Is that a challenge?" Kurama smiled. "No. It's just a simple fact Kitsune. Besides, I had to convince the dragon that I was more powerful than him so I had to send out a huge amount of Spirit Energy. I'm whipped, I need to go rest so that I can fight tommorow." I yawned. "Then let me walk you back. Where are you staying?" Kurama asked. "Well, I was going to stay out here in the forest, but now that I know this place is crawling with demons, I was planning on staying with you guys." I smiled. "How? There aren't enough beds." Kurama informed me. "I know. That's what a couch is for. And right now it sounds really good." I yawned, again. I was slowly falling asleep while I was walking, that wasn't good. Kurama eventually carried me the rest of the way. By the time he set me down, I was sleeping like a baby.


	4. 1st official battle

**Chapter 4:**

I found myself in a bed, the room smelled like roses, a wonderful smell to wake up to. I just shook my head and laughed. _'I told Kurama that I would sleep on the couch. He always was a gentleman.' _

When I went into the main room, I found Kurama still asleep on the couch. I moved a hair from his face and just let my hand rest on his face for a minute. I just wish I had the guts to tell him. '_He's so adorable when he sleeps in this form. Heh. Now I'm starting to sound like an Amerikajin haka.'_ I laughed.

I made my way to where the kitchen was and started to make breakfast for everyone. The sun was starting to rise, so I decided to go out on the patio and watch it. The room had a beautiful view. It seemed like I was looking at a fantasy painting. The sun just peeking between the hills, it's reflection smiling back off the ocean.

I smelled the air around me. The tart ocean salt, the sweet morning dew. The sea gulls happily talking to each other over the clouds. It was perfect. I heard someone stirring behind me. I turned around there was Kurama, standing there, staring. He didn't have a shirt on, so it was hard not to notice his muscles. There was a slight breeze blowing through his long red hair. His emerald-green eyes shimmering in the sun's first light."What are you looking at?" I asked innocently. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Right in front of the second." I couldn't help but smile as he came up to me. He just stared into my eyes as I stared into his. He was getting closer and closer to my face. The closer he got the faster my heart beat. He closed his eyes as I closed mine.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room that smelled like roses. _'Damn. It was only a dream. But I still told Kurama that I would sleep on the couch.'_ I streached my arms over my head and saw that the sun hadn't risen. _'Don't get your hopes up Mio, it was just a dream last time.'_ I went out and saw Kurama still asleep on the couch. _'Creepy.'_ I brushed a hair out of his face and saw a scratch on his forehead. I ran my thumb over it. The scratch healed as I did. I went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. I looked at the patio and thought, _'Could it really happen?'_ I went out and my senses went on overload.

The air reaked of dead bodies and rotting sewage. All I could hear were screeches of crows and shouts of demons getting into fights. My eyes were tearing up from the stench. At least it looked nice, from behind the glass. The single mountain cast a shadow over most of the island. And with the sun directly behind it, the spiral at the top look like a hanging noose. _'So that's why they call it Hanging Neck Island.'_ I thought to myself.

I went back to my kitchen duties to finish what I had started. Soon the boys started coming in. Yusuke came in first, followed soon after by Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. "Buenos días muchachos! Did you guys sleep well last night?" I asked cheerfully as each one sat down around the table. "Ok. I guess." Yusuke answered still half asleep. "Fine." Kuwabara yawned. "Hn." Hiei snorted. "How did you sleep?" Kurama smiled at me."I was quite comfortable. Thank you very much Kitsune. But next time, put me where I expect to wake up." I scolded him. "Only if you stop calling me Kitsune." We both found that funny as I passed out plates in front of each fighter. Finaly, I sat down to eat my breakfast of pancakes, sausage, orange juice, and a piece of toast with a square of butter. The guys ate thier breakfasts of the same thing and headed out to the stadium.

Outside the stadium, Koemna was waiting for us. "It's official, Miodreth is now apart of Team Urimeshi!" Koemna annouced, "I signed you up under the name Kochou-chan. Is that alright with you Mio?" "It's fine with me Koemna. I'm actually glad you did. I don't want the Maiki to know that I was back just yet." I explained. We went into the stadium where we met up with Keiko, Kuwabara's sister Shizuru, and Yusuke's mother Atsuko. After an hour of getting to know Shizuru and Atsuko, Keiko asked, "So, Avonii-chan, what happened after you and Kurama left training last night?" she seemed to hint at something. "This sounds interesting. Yes, do tell us what happened. Spill before my brother and the rest of those boys get back." Shizeru said. "We promise not to tell." Atsuko smiled innocently. "Please, call me Mio. Besides, nothing happened. I was wiped from the big day I had yesterday. We went to the room and after that I fell asleep and apparently Kurama moved me from the couch to his room." "Aww. That's so sweet. I wish Yusuke would do something like that for me." Keiko said wishfully. "You mean he doesn't?" Atsuko asked, surprised. "Nope."

"Mio! It's almost time for the first fight! You need to get down to the arena!" Koemna shouted down the hallway. "Coming Koemna! I'll tell you guys more later. Ok chicas?" "Fine with me." Keiko smiled. "Make sure my brother doesn't kill himself." Shizeru said. "Same with my son." Atsuko called. "I'll try!" I called back as I ran down the hallway.

"So who did you guys decide on to fight first?" I asked Kurama as we walked to the entrance of the arena. "I'm first. Then it's you, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke." Kurama replied. "OK. Muchos gracias, Kitsune-san." I smiled.

We walked into the arena and onto the circular platform where I was going to fight for the first time. "Captains! Please step foreward!" Kato said into the mic she always seemed to carry with her. "Choose your fighting style boys." Kato said to Yusuke and the demon standing in front of him. I survayed the demons on the other team from under the hood of my cape. I stopped to look at demon in front of me. There was something firmilliar about him, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I had seen that blue skin before, but where?

"One on one it is. Would the first fighters please step onto the platform." Kato shouted. We had all gone to the sidelines to have a talk about each of the demons on the other team. I didn't listen, I was too busy trying to figure out where I had seen those greedy, red eyes before. He was phisically strong, but didn't send out that much Spirit Energy. But what little he did send out let me know that he was a water demon. He wore the pants of a bounty hunter but nothing else. His hair matched his eyes, blood red and cut short. '_Where have I seen him?'_

Lucky me, he volunteered to fight for his team first. As Kurama started to walk to the platform, I stuck my arm out to stop him. I knew where I had seen him before. "Let me fight this one." I saw a sudden flash of light at the demon's hip. A sheath with an orange background and black stripes covered his katana. "Why do you want to fight this one? He's one of the weaker ones." Kurama asked. "Look at his katana and you'll understand." I said as I walked onto the platform. I heard Kurama say "He's dead." "Why would you say that?" Hiei said sarcasticly. "He has a Tiger Claw katana." "You're right, he is dead."

I made my stripes disappear from my face as I took off my cape. Apperently it landed on Kuwabara because he shouted, "WATCH IT! I'M NOT A COAT RACK YA KNOW!"

"Put a sock in it, Kuwabara." I seethed trough gritted teeth. "Nice katana. Where'd you get it?" I asked Blue Face innocently. "My grandfather gave it to me. He cut it from the damn tiger's finger himself." He replied in a deep evil voice. "Did he cut it from Naori Avonii's finger while she was protecting her daughter?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. "Yes, it was one of my favorite stories growing up. Why do you want to know?"

"BEGIN!" Kato shouted. In an instant, I had him pinned. My claws were out and poised to kill. "Because I was the daughter she was trying to protect, jackass!" I shoved my claws into his gut, twisted and pulled out his stomache. When Kato finished the count down, signalling I had won, I tossed his stomach aside and took my mother's claw off his belt.I jumped off the platform and went to go sit against the side wall.

I couldn't hear. I couldn't smell. I couldn't feel. I could only see my mother's claw in front of my eyes as I remembered that night. The last night I saw my mother and my people. The night my life was ruined…….

_The night was red with fire. The bounty hunters had finally attacked our village. My mother, with her fire stripe, was burning a path as she ran, carrying me in her arm. Unfortunetly, she ran into a blue-skinned, water demon. I couldn't hear what they said, but my mother set me down between herself and a cliff wall. My mother was Naori Avonii, Queen of the Tiger Demons, our leader. The price for her claws was enormous. And I was her only child. She fought hard but it wasn't enough. She turned to me and said, "Fly away Miodreth and find somewhere safe to hide." "Mommy, aren't you coming too?" I was scared, I wanted my mother to come with me. "No, I can't. Now fly away from the mean blue-skinned demon. I'll see you again, my Kochou-chan."_

_Those were her last words as two more arrows joined her first one in her left shoulder. _

_She died protecting me, and all she had to show for it was her claws becoming trophies, three arrows in her shoulder and a knife in the back of her neck. _

I couldn't hold them back any longer. My tears came as a flood. There was no way to stop them as I replayed my mother's death over and over again in my mind. I couldn't stop the nightmare as I stared at her claw.

"You go ahead, Hiei. I'll go later." Kurama said as he sat next to me. "What's wrong? What did he say to you?" Kurama was truly worried. I couldn't keep it inside any more. I sobbed into his shoulder as I told him everything about that night. "I wanted my mother to be honered, not to be some trophy of a bounty hunter." I stopped talking and just cried. "Kochou-chan. I had no idea." He was truly shocked. He held me close as I cried.

"How could someone do that and not feel like crap! How the hell could anyone do that! Take a mother's life right in front of her own child! It's not right, damnit!" Yusuke steamed. "Kuwabara change of plans. I'm going to go next so I can kill those bastards!" "Why? Oh, well too late. What happened while I was gone?" Kuwabara asked coming back from the restrooms.

My mother's claw was still in it's sheath. I knew what I had to do. I stood up and walked over to Hiei. "Here. For destroying your's last night." "No. I can't accept it." Hiei said. "Please. I can't change what happened. I don't want my mother's claw to gather dust on a shelf. Please. Take it." I held out the katana for Hiei to take. As Hiei grabbed it I said, "Just promise me one thing. Only use it if you are protecting something you care about."

It was a silent promise. I knew he would keep that promise as I let go. _'Do what you died trying to do mother. Protecting everything you cared about. Help my friend do that too.'_

"Why did you give it to Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Would you have ever used it?" I asked, "And do I detect a hint of jealosy?" I smiled. "No." Kurama said as he jumped onto the platform, "I'm just glad you're not crying anymore." He said as he stroked my cheek. I couldn't help but smile as he turned to face his opponent.

"Hey, Avonii-chan. You alright? Yusuke told me what happened." Kuwabara asked worriedly. "I'm fine Kuwa. Thanks for asking. And please stop calling me that. My name is Mio." I couldn't help but think, _'It's so sweet how protective these guys are. I would hate to be an enemy trying to harm one of their friends.'_

I turned to watch Kurama's fight. I smiled when Kurama used his Rose Whip. I don't know why but that move was always my favorite. Something about it makes me smile. And with that Kurama won the match. Our team had won the round. We all left with something that day. Yusuke with a couple of bruises, Hiei with a new katana, Kuwabara with a relieved bladder, Kurama with a smile on his face, and I left with a refreashed feeling of sorrow for my mother and my people.


	5. Muroko, Where is he?

**Chapter 5:**

"Are you sure you're alright Kochou?" "I'm fine Kitsune. I was thinking about something." Everyone was in the main living area of our room playing B.S. (a card game I had learned while I lived in America) "By the way, Kuwabara. B.S. on you. You stink at this." I stated as Kuwabara picked up the pile of cards in the middle of the table. Boton and Koemna had gone to take care of some last minute paperwork. Hiei was the only one in the room who wasn't playing, he was just staring out the window and every once in a while, we would try and get him to play with us, but we never could. So we gave up on him.

"What were you thinking about?" Keiko asked. "I was just thinking about the time Kurama gave me my necklace." I smiled as I reached up for it. One of my favorite memories of him. "Tell us! This sounds like a good story." Atsuko smiled. Sometimes she was more immature than her son, and sometimes she was a mother. I had yet to figure this lady out. "Well then, lets put the cards up so that we don't forget to do it later." I smiled, then I surveyed the room. "Umm, this is gonna take a while."

Yusuke had started flinging his cards at Kuwabara. "You know, if we let them keep going, we won't have to tell them." Kurama whispered into my ear. "Why? It's not like it's a big deal or anything." I smiled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had started to wrestle on the floor and Keiko and Atsuko were trying to stop them. Hiei was still staring out the window and Shizuru had gone outside on the patio to smoke a cigarette. "They probably wouldn't understand." I said.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked as I stood up. "I'm gonna go see if Boton's doing anything important." I answered. "Before you do, could you come with me?" He looked like a scared puppy as he asked. "Why not?" I was trying so hard not to pinch his cheeks.

Kurama gently grabbed my wrist and tugged me towards the door. I was greatful for the fact that we were both theives when Kuama silently opened the door and, when I walked through, he just as silently shut it behind me.

_I think I know where he's taking me._

I followed him to the stairs and as he started climbing them, I said, "You're taking me to the roof right?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to walk up ten flights of stairs?"My wings silently unfolded behind me as I begged, "For old time's sake?" Kurama just smiled as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Hang on. The space is too small to fly straight up. You might get a little dizzy." I warned. "Well I guess I should hang on a little tighter." He said as he ducked under my right wing and grabbed my waist. He smiled as he pulled me close.

_Kurama seems so different since he's been with the humans, but even so, he's not…normal. I'm probably just paranoid. I need to relax and enjoy this opportunity as long as I can. It may never have another chance like this._

I leaned back over the railing, pulling Kurama with me. I spun in a circle as I flew us up to the door. When I set my feet down on the top floor, I let Kurama hold me for a minute. Partially because I was dizzy, and partially because I didn't want him to let go.

When I was over my dizzy spell, Kurama gently pushed me away to open the door. My wings disappeared as I walked onto the roof.

The smells from the morning had blown away, so it didn't smell so bad. I looked up at the stars. "They're beautiful. But they're nothing compared to the ones we used to look at." I sighed. "Yeah." Kurama sighed in return. "Remember when we used to go up to the roof and talk about the different constalations?" I asked. I know I could remember. "Yes." I turned and saw Kurama staring at me. I felt my cheeks turn crimison in embarassement as I looked at the stars again.

As I did, I saw a flash of light in Kurama's hand. He tried to tackle me as I got out of the knife's path. The knife went into the wall I had just been leaning on. "Who are you and what have you done with Kurama!" I shouted at the stranger. "None of that will matter after I kill you!" he shouted back as he tried to stab me again, but this time I was prepared.

My claws cut off the hand that held the knife. I then started beating the tar out of Kurama's look alike. When he finally fell to the ground in defeat, I pinned him so that he wouldn't get up. "Who are you? And what have you done with Kurama!" When he didn't say anything I shouted, "Where is he! Tell me! Unless you truly want to suffer!" "I'm working for…" he went silent as a ring of purple energy surrounded his neck. He tried to grab the ring with the hand he had, but his fingers passed through it like there was nothing there. Finally, he was still as he reverted back to his original form, dead.

_So, he used a look-alike spell. And to keep him from talking, his boss used a silencing spell. _I deducted. "DAMNIT!" I slammed my fists into the ground, making two fairly large dents in the roof.My wings spred to their full length as I flew down to the patio where Shizuru was still smoking. "Go tell the others to meet in Koemna's room! Now!" I said urgently as I flew over to where Koemna's patio was.

As I slammed the sliding door back I shouted, "KOEMNA!" "I'll be with you in just a second!" Koemna called from the other room. "It can't wait! Kurama's in danger and I don't know where he is!" I was almost in tears as I thought about when Kurama could have been switched. _It had to have been sometime after the tournment today. Did he get replaced whhen we all changed into fresh clothes? It certainly explains why he was acting so weird, but how did they do it without anyone noticeing? Where the hell is he?_

As I sat down on the couch in the main room as Koemna asked, "What were you saying Mio?" He came out of his bedroom in his older form as I repeated, "Kurama's in danger and I don't know where he is!"

"WHAT!" Yusuke and Koemna shouted at the same time. (Yusuke and everyone else had just arrived) "Didn't he just leave with you?" Hiei asked. "Pht. I wish. That was a demon with a look-alike spell placed on him. He tried to kill me once we got up to the roof." I explained.

"Didn't you get any information out of him? Before you killed him?" Hiei scolded. "I didn't kill him. He had a silenceing spell placed on him. All that I know is that someone sent him and whoever that someone is, has Kurama." I replied. "This is strange. Who would kidnap Kurama and try to kill Mio?" Koemna thought aloud. "It would have to have been some one who knew me as Kochou-chan. Someone who knew I…" I stopped before I could reveal my feelings.

"Who knew you what? Mio, spill." Yusuke commanded.

"Nothing. It's not important." I said trying to change the subject. "If it's the reason why Kurama got kidnapped, then yeah, it's a little important." Boton scolded me.

"Fine. It would have to have been someone who knew I loved Kurama. He's going to get hurt because of my feelings for him, again. But this time, I can do something about it. And I have someone to help me do it." I looked at every one in the room as hot tears filled my eyes. As the room became a blur, I looked down at my feet as the tears I had been holding back fell like a sad rain. "Yes. This time is different. You can save Kurama, and tell him how you really feel." Atsuko comforted me in her motherly way, holding my shaking hands.

"I know how you feel, Mio. I just about die every time Yusuke goes on one of his missions, but he always comes back. Kurama will be fine and you have all of us here to help you. I know we can get him back safe and sound." Kieko smiled at me. "So what do you say, Mio? Let's go get the bastard who took Kurama!" Yusuke said to us all.

"First we have to figure out who took Kurama and where they're keeping him. Then we still have to consider how we're getting him out." Hiei reminded us as we were brought back to reality.

"Leave the breaking out part to me Hiei. As for who and where, I ain't got a clue." I offered. I had to stop worrying and at least pretend like I wasn't afraid. I was afraid that whoever had Kurama was hurting him.

"Well, who do you know would want to kill you?" inquired Shizeru. "I don't know. There's a reason why I said 'I don't have a clue'." I answered sarcasticly. "Do you know of anyone who would be jealous of Kurama?" Keiko asked.

"Not off the top of my head. Wait, I think I know someone who would be. After yomi betrayed us, Kurama and Kuronue held a compitition to see who would replace him. I won, of course." I smiled proudly, "Anyways, there was one demon who almost beat me. His name was Muroko and he was trying to get the position to impress me. At least that's what was rumored. One year for some celebration, he had given me this hidious journal that was covered in rabbit fur, still attacked to it's original skin." I could see the looks of disgust appear on everyone's face. "My thoughts exactly. But he was young and he had made it himself. So, just to be polite, I used the journal. One day, the day I was kidnapped, I found him reading it and it looked like he had just been stabbed. Turns out he had been reading a day that he had made me mad and I started comparing him to Kurama. I tried to explain to him, but he wouldn't even look at me. I got frustrated and went to get supplies. Needless to say, I haven't seen him since." I finished.

"Well I think we have a who, but why would he try to kill you? That's where I get lost." Yusuke said. "Don't you get it? It's the old 'if-I-can't-have-her-no-one-can' routine, baka." Hiei explianed grumpily.

"Ok. Now we just need to figure out where this Muroko guy is." Kuwawbara suggested. "That shouldn't be too hard. Muroko was never good at hiding." I laughed. "Which is why I found you first, Kochou-chan."

Everyone was immediently on their feet and in a fighting position to look at the stranger. _He hasn't changed much. _He looked just like I remembered him, almost human. He had short, shaggy brown hair, purple eyes, and a very nice tan. He was wearing is favorite out fit, black muscle shirt with pants to match. The only way you could realy tell that he was even a demon was by the rat-like tail that silently sailed back and forth behind his head.

"How did you get in here! This is a highly secured room!" Koemna informed Muroko. I just turned to Koemna and said, "'High security' my butt Koemna. There ain't no security on that patio. How do you think I got here so fast from the roof?" Koemna just looked shocked as I turned back to Muroko. "Back to you, rat-boy. Where's Kurama?"

"That's for me to know, and you to pay for." He smugly stated. "Let's put it this way. You tell us where Kurama is, and we don't beat the crap out of you." Yusuke explained as we surrounded Muroko. "You take a step closer and that fox might get hurt." Muroko held up a small screen that showed Kurama being held in the air by his wrists by newly rusted chains.

A hooded figure was standing behind him with a whip poised to strike.

"All I have to do is give the word." Muroko smiled as he looked at me. "What do you want? You sick bastard." I seethed.

I couldn't take my eyes away from the black box that held Kurama's image. He didn't have a shirt on and it seemed as if he had alredy been beaten several times. I clenched my fists as Muroko said, "I want you, Kochou. I want your mind, body, and soul. I want you to be mine." I tried so hard not to attack him as he finished. "I'll give you this and three days time for you to make your decision." Muroko softly stated as he tossed the screen into my hands.

With that, Murok jumped off the balconey and disappeared into the night.

"I just figured out the last piece of the puzzle." I stated as I kept staring at the screen. "But we're going to have to forfeit the Tournament in order to save Kurama."

"Done." Koemna said as he whipped out a cell phone and started dialing.

"What's the last piece, Mio?" Keiko asked me. "Where Muroko's holding Kurama. That stupid rat's at our old hideout."


End file.
